tiberiumcrystalwarfandomcom-20200213-history
NOD Structures
Nod Structure The War Factory: Where vehicles are produced. This structure creates all the vehicles which are needed to attack or defend the base. They can be used as individual units like the Harvester or in group attacks like the Scorpion Tank. To purchase a vehicle, go to the Purchase Control Terminal ''and select a vehicle of your choice (as long as you have enough credits to do so). Then your vehicle will be constructed and you can hop inside to control it. ''The Nod vehicle Units: *Raider Buggy. *Attack Bike. *Scorpion Tank. *Harvester. *Flame Tank. *Stealth Tank. The Refinery: It provides your team with credits for purchasing units and vehicles. The Refinery is where your Tiberium is processed into credits for the team. Once you have enough credits you can purchase units from the Barracks or vehicles from the War Factory. The Refinery comes with a Harvester (AI) included which has stealth capability which allows them to avoid most detection and it is essential to funding your team with credits. The Harvester will go out and harvest Tiberium and then come back to the Refinery to unload and then the team will start to see their credits increase. Once this structure has been destroyed you will no longer receive credits unless you capture a Tiberium Spike. To help speed up credits you can :'' * Purchase a Harvester from the War Factory and manually control it to collect the '''Tiberium.' * Capture a Tiberium Spike. The Nod Power Plant: It supplies power for the base defences and all Nod buildings. The Power Plant 'provides all the required power to supply the Nod base defences. ''Base Defences: *SAM Turret. Once the 'Power Plant '''has been destroyed it will: #Your base defences will go off-line you will need to counter attack with extra vehicles or units. #It will take longer to build vehicles and this will slow you down trying to build up a tank rush. '''The '''Hand Of Nod: Where all the Nod Infantry Units are trained. To purchase a infantry unit, go to the ''Purchase Control Terminal ''and select the infantry unit you want (as long as you have enough credits to do so). ''Nod Infantry Units: *Justin Bieber. *Militant. *Militant Rocket Soldier. *Saboteur. *Black Hand. *Shadow. *Commando. '''The Shrine: When this structure is destroyed it disables the Refill Button so you no longer can refill your character unit. This structure is best kept alive when the Barracks is still operational if your War Factory has been destroyed. The Operations Centre: This structure is Communications Radar. The Communications Centre gives you the ability to see if there any GDI '''units around if you cannot see them visually due to a building or something being in the way. It is an essential element for a commanders tactical radar display. If the Operations Centre gets destroyed then you longer can use the radar and you lose key battlefield intel. '''The Temple of Nod: Gives Brotherhood of Nod a devastating Nuclear Missile support. You must wait a bit until Nuclear Missile gets ready. Then go to the Purchase Terminal near the building and press the button on it. A special beacon will be ejected.This beacon uses a simple code-planting system.A commando cannot take an Nuclear Strike beacon because it interferes with Commando's improved stealth generator and this could cause Nuclear Missile to explode in the air or at the Temple of Nod. Ice187dna 02:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Bazil, May 1, 2012 Nod Structures